When Yami Falls in Love
by Kaimara
Summary: COMPLETED! Yami falls in love with a dying peasant. What if Seth tries to break them apart? But what if her attacker attempts the same? (Rated PG13 for bloodshed) R&R!
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Author's Note: I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. Last time I checked, I was NOT a boy, and even if I was, last time I checked, I was NOT Kazuki Takahashi! (Hope I spelled your name right, Mr. Takahashi!)  
  
In a little house outside a village in Egypt, a young girl was sleeping deeply in her bed. She heard a noise and opened her eyes and saw some shadows in the hall. She slipped off her bed and tiptoed into the hall and couldn't believe her eyes. She saw some strange men in her home, and they were killing her father! The girl whimpered as they finished the job.  
  
The young girl held back her tears, and replaced her fear with anger. She quickly, but quietly ran to her father's room to grab his sword. She tiptoed back into the hall when she saw that those men had left. She ran over to her father and saw that he was still breathing. "Father," She whispered holding back her tears, "Father, can you hear me?" Her father stirred and saw his daughter and replied, "Maiku, I'm here." Maiku couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She started sobbing heavily. "I'll make sure those men pay, father," She said between sobs, "I promise." She quickly wiped her tears and looked at her father for guidance. "Go to the Pharaoh," her father said, "He'll help you..." He took his last breath and then lay there, dead.  
  
Maiku left her home quickly. She wanted to do something for her lifeless father, but all she could do, was hope that Ra would take care of him. "Please take care of my father, Ra," She whispered, "He has done nothing wrong. Please, take care of him." She bowed her head in silence, and ran towards the village...  
  
Hope y'all liked the Prologue! R&R please, and I'll make any adjustments! 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter I  
The Journey  
  
Before Maiku left, she grabbed her father's sword and some of his money. "He won't need these in the afterlife anyway." She thought. As she left her home, she felt her tears coming again. She held them back and decided the first thing to do was to get food. She walked into the village and headed for the market where her best friend, Anzu Mazaki's family runs.  
  
When Maiku got there, Anzu noticed that Maiku wasn't as cheery as usual. She thought something was wrong so she asked, "Are you ok? You look upset." Maiku was glad that she had a friend like Anzu so she replied, "My father died and told me to go to the Pharaoh. I'm nervous though. Some say he's nice, others say that he's really cruel-hearted. I don't know what to do..." Maiku sighed as she paid for the food she needed and continued on her way. "I hope the Pharaoh's nice," Anzu shouted as Maiku continued on her path, "And I'm sorry about your father!"  
  
Maiku kept walking until she reached the edge of the Desert. She knew that the Pharaoh's Palace was on the other side, so she trudged on. "Ryu was last seen here," She thought as she walked, "I hope I find him." Hours passed and still no sign of the Palace. Maiku was just about to take a break from walking, when she heard something behind her. It was the sound of horses. The men that had killed her father were riding through the desert, and probably found her. She shivered as she drew her father's blade. She turned around and saw them right in front of her, and their blades also drawn. "Must've been shipped here from Japan." She thought. She smirked as she dropped her belongings in the sand. "You want to fight US?" The Samurai's laughed. They thought that she was too weak for them. "You killed my father," Maiku said, "And now, I'm going to kill you." She ran towards them hoping her aim will be true. But, those Samurais were much quicker than she was and much stronger. One of them got behind her and slashed her through the back as another one got her in the arm. She gasped in pain and she clutched her arm. She decided to ignore the pain and kept going. One Samurai gasped in pain as she stabbed him, but she got slashed in the chest in the process. "I'll be dead before dinner if this keeps up!" She thought. She felt more tired by the minute as she kept trying to kill the other two. She killed another Samurai leaving one remaining. But unfortunately for Maiku, this one was the strongest. He was really fast and strong, and managed to stab Maiku right in the chest.  
  
Maiku let out another gasp of pain as she fell to her knees, clutching her wound. The Samurai smirked, got back on his horse and rode away, leaving Maiku to die. Maiku was a strong girl, and wasn't going to let this stop her. She slowly got up, and walked only a few more steps before falling onto the ground. She saw the Pharaoh's Palace only a few steps ahead of her. She smiled weakly, and passed out into unconsciousness...  
  
How 'bout that for Chapter I? Please read and review so I can make it better! 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter II  
The Meet  
  
Yami was sitting outside his Palace when he saw a girl lying only 10 steps in front of the vast building. Yami looked at her with a look of pity, and then remembered he saw her before...  
  
Flashback  
  
Yami was sitting near a fountain in the village when a girl around his age walked up to him. Her sky-blue eyes sparkled and her sandy hair danced with the calm breeze. She held out her hand and said, "Hi! I'm Maiku Takenaki." Yami took her hand and shook it. "I'm Yami." He said. Maiku looked surprized, but then let out a giggle and smiled again. "You're the Pharaoh's son, aren't you, Yami?" She asked. "Yes, I am." He answered. Maiku looked a little shocked, and replied, "I thought so," She giggled again, "No wonder your clothes are nicer than mine," She smiled that smile of hers and continued, "No offence or anything Yami, but your father, ain't the nicest Pharaoh around." She looked at her sandals and hoped he wouldn't get mad. She hated it when people got mad. That's how her Mother went away and was brought up to Ra in the afterlife. Yami sighed and said, "I know. He may not be the nicest Pharaoh, but his people respect him, so I guess it's not always a bad thing." He sighed again and looked at the sky. Maiku let out a cheery laugh and smiled again. "This is a nice guy for the Pharaoh's son," She thought, "Anyway, he's kinda cute!"  
  
"I'm glad you didn't take it personally, Yami!" She replied. Yami blushed and commented, "I'm glad you speak your mind, Maiku." Then someone who looked like a High Priest came up to Yami and said, "Come along, young Prince. You shouldn't talk with those kind of people." The High Priest shot a nasty look at Maiku as he said that. Maiku shot a nasty look right back at him and stuck out her tongue. Yami sighed again and walked with him. "Goodbye Yami," Maiku called, "I hope to see you again!" Maiku smiled and waved.  
  
End Flashback  
  
It's been years since he last saw that girl. "Did she really want to see me that badly?" He thought. The girl who once never stopped smiling just lay there out cold. She had several serious injuries, including a stab in the chest, a slash in her back, and a slash in the arm, with several scraps and bruises.  
  
Yami walked over to the young girl and carried her off into the Palace. He placed her on a bed and called for one of the slaves. His name was Hiroto Honda. Honda walked over to the Pharaoh and said, "Yes, my Pharaoh?" He noticed the girl on the bed and added, "You know this girl?" Yami looked at Maiku and looked at Honda and said, "I met her a couple of years ago. Do you know her?" Honda sighed and replied, "Yeah, she was one of my best friends before I came here. I wonder what happened though." He looked at Maiku and sighed. "Can you get some bandages for her?" He asked. "Yes, my Pharaoh." Honda replied. He then ran off to fetch what was needed to help the young girl. Yami sighed and looked at Maiku. Her sandy hair was drenched with blood, and her dress ripped. Yami thought he saw her stir, when Honda came back with the bandages, bandaged her up tight, and hoped for the best...  
  
Hope y'all like Chapter II!!! Please R&R, and read on, it gets better, I promise... 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter III  
Wake Up!  
  
Hours passed, and still Maiku would not awaken. It was late at night, and most of the inhabitants of the Palace were asleep. The only ones awake, were Honda and the Pharaoh. Maiku stirred and opened her eyes slightly. She saw blurry shapes in front of her. She knew that they were people, people who cared for her. She tried to guess who they were, but that was done for her. "Maiku," Yami said, "Maiku, can you hear me? It's me, Yami." She tried to smile, but instead whispered a replied, "Hi Yami... How are ya?" She noticed another figure beside him. Honda noticed her stare, and said, "Hey, Maiku. I'm Hiroto Honda, 'member me?" He smiled. Maiku was glad to see her old friend again. "I remember you, Honda..." She said. She tried to sit up, but the heavy blow in her chest made her cry out in pain. Maiku quickly clutched her chest and lay back down. "Damn that hurt!" She weakly shouted, "Damn it! Wish I didn't run into those guys in kimonos." She let out a weak laugh and smiled...  
  
I know that this Chapter was WAY too short, but the other ones were LOOOOONG, so I gotta make short chapters too ya know! Please R&R, and read on for more updates!!! 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter 4  
Blushing and Hugging and Kissing, Oh My!  
  
The days went by and Maiku was healing fast. A month later, she was right as rain. She walked around the Palace and saw Yami. "Hi, Yami, umm... I mean, Pharaoh!" She said smiling. Yami was startled for a moment, and turned around, "Hello Maiku," He answered, "I'm glad you're feeling better." "Yeah, so am I," Maiku replied. She smiled that smile of hers and brushed her bangs out of her eyes.  
  
Yami blushed a little. 'Wait, what am I doing?' He thought, 'Am I developing feelings for this girl? No, that's impossible. I'm the Pharaoh. I have no time for romance.' Maiku saw him trying to stop blushing, but that only made him blush more. Maiku giggled and walked a little closer to The Pharaoh. When she was only inches away from Yami, she embraced him.  
  
Yami wasn't sure what to do. His cheeks turned scarlet red. He thought that he should respond to the embrace. So, he did just that.  
  
Maiku started to blush. 'I think I should stop now,' She thought, 'what if he doesn't like it?' Maiku quickly broke the embrace and looked at her sandals. They were covered with dry blood.  
  
'I AM developing feelings for this girl. But why this girl?' Yami thought, 'Is it because she's pretty, nice, sweet, kind, and maybe likes me too? Oh, I'm so confused, what if she doesn't like me? Well, she IS blushing, so she might.' Yami kept on blushing. Maiku walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for your hospitality." She said afterward.  
  
Yami's cheeks turned a bright red this time, as did Maiku's. "You're blushing, Pharaoh." Maiku whispered. She smiled and kept on blushing.  
  
Maiku sighed happily and giggled. 'I think he likes me.' She thought, 'Oh, I hope I'm right...'  
  
Only Ra knows...  
  
Please R&R! 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter 5  
Fantasies Become Real  
  
It's been a few days since the little "incident" between Maiku and the Pharaoh. They're starting to become awkward towards one another. But, will that end today? Oh, I hope so...  
  
Maiku was in the Palace Gardens when she saw him, Yami. They've been avoiding each other to avoid awkwardness between each other. So when they saw each other, you could tell that they were still awkward.  
  
'Should I tell him?' Maiku thought, 'I want to let him know I like him, but I might get hurt. I don't know if he has mixed feelings either, so I might hurt him too. I still have to try though.' Yami must've been thinking the same thing because he walked over to where Maiku was sitting. Maiku stood up and said, "Yami, I have something to tell you..." Yami took a couple of steps closer until he was inches away from Maiku. "Yes Maiku? What is it that you wish to tell me?" He asked.  
  
Maiku took a breath and continued, "Well, the thing is, I..." Maiku was about to finish when Yami kissed her. Maiku responded to the kiss and placed her hands on Yami's shoulder. Yami placed his hands on her shoulders as well. They stayed in that position for a couple of minutes. When they broke the kiss, Maiku and Yami both knew that they're feelings for each other were known. But, little did they know, that Seth, the High Priest was watching.  
  
A scheme quickly formed in his mind to separate the two, permanently...  
  
Sorry this chapter was SO short. I would just like to add more to the next chapter, that's all. Now, please R&R, and I'll be making more chapters 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter 6  
Seth's Scheme  
  
When we left off, Seth was making a scheme to separate Yami and Maiku. Will it work? Read on my friends. Read on...  
  
Maiku ad Yami always met at the Palace Gardens everyday since that kiss.  
  
They met in secret so Seth wouldn't find out. He was always seemed to be trying to remove the Pharaoh from the world of the Living for a while.  
  
One week after meeting each other, Yami gave Maiku a little gift. "Here," He said, "Take this. It's the Millennium Necklace. I think it'll be useful to you." Yami thrusted his hand to Maiku, inside it, was the Millennium Necklace. "Thank you so much Yami!" Maiku replied happily, "Oh my gosh, it's so pretty!" Maiku gave Yami a great big hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Yami blushed and replied, "I'm glad you like it." They sat down on a bench and chatted about some other nonsense.  
  
But little did they know that Seth was watching. 'If I'm right, that girl Maiku is the Pharaoh's weakness. They'll never know what hit them! Mua ha ha!' A devilish grin settled upon Seth's face as he came up with a full proof plan.  
  
A couple of hours later, Maiku was wondering the Palace looking for Yami. Suddenly, Seth appeared out of nowhere and asked, "You're Maiku, right?" Maiku was startled and whizzed around to see Seth. "Oh, umm... Hi Seth... Yeah I'm Maiku. What's up?" Maiku said nervously. "The Pharaoh would like to see you." Seth told her urgently. "Oh ok. Lead the way." Maiku said.  
  
So, Seth led Maiku to the room where the Shadow Games were played. There she saw Yami. Maiku walked up to him and asked, "So, umm, what's up?" Yami stood there puzzled for a moment and replied, "Seth said that you wanted to see me." "Seth, why did you bring us here?" Maiku asked. "There are important matters that need to be attended to." Seth replied. He brandished his Millennium Rod and said, "Pharaoh, if you don't give me the throne, I'll send your girlfriend to the Shadow Realm!"  
  
Yami was in a difficult spot. He could save Maiku, but be under the rule of Seth, or he could betray Maiku for Egypt. "Don't worry 'bout me! Egypt is more important. So just, just forget me and do what cha have too. Kay'?" Maiku had tears in her eyes as she said this, "Just, don't worry 'bout me." She wiped away her tears and stood there.  
  
'What if she's right? No, I can't risk losing her. But what if I can still have the throne, AND save her? I know what I have to do.' Yami had made up his mind. "I would never give the throne to you!" Yami shouted angrily. "Fine Pharaoh. I hope your girlfriend likes endless nightmares and torture 'cause she'll be there for a LONG time! Mua ha ha ha ha!" Seth cackled. He pointed his Rod at Maiku and muttered some weird words. A weird beam came out of his Millennium Rod. Maiku closed her eyes and braced herself. But when the beam hit her, she lost all consciousness and fell to the floor...  
  
Oh no! What will Yami do? He lost his Girlfriend and will probably die of heartache. Please read on and find out next...  
  
Please R&R! 


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7  
What the Shadow Realm is Like  
  
Maiku woke up in the Shadow Realm. There she saw a blonde Egyptian man with an evil smirk on his face. "I hope you like torture and nightmares." He said, "'Cause I'll be here dishing it out to you. Ha ha ha ha ha!" He muttered some weird words and out of nowhere, Exodia the Forbidden One materialized.  
  
Maiku had never in her life seen such a powerful creature. Or any creatures like this at all. "Oh Ra help me." She said under her breath. "You're going to die here!" The man said, "Now, Exodia, OBLITERATE! Destroy her!"  
Exodia created a big ball of negative energy out of nowhere. When the creature was done, the big ball of energy shot out of its hand and hit Maiku right in the chest.  
  
Maiku was flung backward several feet and landed with a thud. The last thing she saw was the man cackling devilishly. Exhausted, Maiku passed out...  
  
Sorry for the small Chapter! I really wanted to make this a long story, so yeah. Please R&R and I'll update soon! Bye! 


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8  
  
The Pain of a Broken Heart  
  
Yami rushed over towards Maiku's lifeless body. "Come on, wake up." He whispered, "Please." His heart was breaking. He had never felt so bad in his life.  
  
Tears welled up in Yami's eyes, and he started to sob silently. 'She can't be gone.' He thought, 'But she's not moving. I didn't even get to tell her how I feel about her. I didn't get the chance to tell her that... I love her. Now she'll never know. She'll never know how much I love her.'  
  
Yami brushed away his tears and stood back up. "You'll pay Seth. I swear you'll pay." He turned around and continued, "I challenge you to a Shadow Game, right here, right now!"  
  
Seth looked like he was caught by surprise. "Fine, if I win, I will not only get your throne, but you'll join your girlfriend in the Shadows!" Seth once again, brandished his Mellenium Rod. "And if I win, you'll bring Maiku back AND you'll leave Egypt and NEVER come back!" Yami said.  
  
"Agreed." Seth said. Both Yami and Seth muttered some strange words and Yami summoned his Slypher the Sky Dragon and Seth summoned his Obolisk the Tormenter.  
  
"Alright Slypher, attack his Obolisk the Tormenter!" Yami cried. The dragon obeyed and shot a flame attack at Seth's creature. The monster let out a cry and retaliated. It punched Slypher right in the nose. "Obolisk, destroy his monster!" Seth shouted. Obolisk went in for another punch but was countered by Slypher's massive tail. "Slypher, counter attack!" Yami commanded...  
  
Meanwhile in the Shadow Realm, Maiku was living a nightmare. She was blasted by that Exodia endlessly for the past hour, and was mentally dying. She could barely keep her eyes open and she could barely even sit up. 'Yami... Get me outta here...' She thought. "Now then, let's have some more fun, shall we?" That man said. Again, he muttered some strange words and The Winged Dragon of Ra materialized.  
  
"Now my Winged Dragon of Ra and Exodia, combine your power and attack!" The man shouted.  
  
Maiku weakly braced herself and closed her eyes. 'This is it...' She thought, 'Goodbye Yami...'  
  
The combined energy hit Maiku with incredible force. She flung backward several hundred feet and passed out once more...  
  
How'd y'all like that? Please R&R and I'll update the story some more. 


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter 9  
Seth's Defeat  
  
Slypher countered Obolisk with a flame from its two mouths. Obolisk the Tormenter let out a cry and dematerialized. "No! I lost!" Seth shouted. "Yes, and now you have to keep your end of the bargain Seth." Yami said triumphantly.  
  
"Yes I know." Seth grumbled. He pointed his Mellenium Rod at Maiku once more and muttered more strange words. A weird beam spouted out of his Rod and hit Maiku's body once more.  
  
Meanwhile in the Shadow Realm, Maiku was still unconciouss. The man who attacked her saw her body disapear. "No! I lost yet another victim!" He said.  
  
Back in the real world, Yami once again rushed over to Maiku. "Maiku, can you hear me?" Yami whispered. Maiku stirred for a few moments and replied in a weak whisper, "Ya-mi? Ya-mi, is that you?" Yami nodded. "Yes it's me. I'm so glad to have you back." Yami replied.  
  
He embraced her, and Maiku weakly responded to the embrace. Maiku let out a cry of pain and Yami stopped immediately. "What's wrong?" He asked. There was a hint of worry in his voice. "There were these monsters a-a-and they attacked me. They didn't stop until they were sure I wouldn't get back up..." Maiku's voice trailed off. There were tears in her eyes. "I missed you Yami." She whispered, "It's so dark in the Shadow Realm. I felt so alone. I kept seeing you dying in some weird way over and over and it drove me crazy! I'm just glad I'm back."  
  
Tears rolled down Maiku's cheeks and Yami gently brushed them away. "It's ok. You won't have to go there ever again." He said smiling.  
  
Maiku slowly rose to her feet. 'It was nice to be back in the real world. Now that Seth was gone.' She thought. She smiled weakly and she held Yami's hand. And they walked out of the Shadow Game Room... 


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter 10  
An Old Enemy Returns  
  
It had been several months since that incident with Seth. Maiku and Yami have indeed grown closer. But today, that will change and one of them will die...  
  
Do you remember that Samurai all the way from Chapter 1? Well, now he's on his way to the Pharaoh's Palace searching for Maiku. 'I shoulda' made sure she was dead before I left.' He thought, 'Oh well. Now I can kill her while her 'sweetheart' watches. Meh heh heh heh...' An evil smirk spread across his face. He was planning something...  
  
Meanwhile, Maiku couldn't be happier. She was now getting serious with Yami, her grief over her father ended long ago, and now no more Seth! 'This is great!' She thought, 'My life is FINALLY turning around. Thank Ra for my good fortune!' She smiled and let out a little giggle.  
  
The Samurai had now reached the Palace. He again smirked evilly and walked inside with caution. Honda saw him and the Samurai immediately noticed and killed him right away. The Samurai cackled once the evil deed was done and continued his search for Maiku.  
  
Meanwhile, Yami was in the Palace Gardens in Maiku's and his usual spot. He rose up from his seat and started wondering where she could be. He walked out of the Gardens and starting to search the Palace.  
  
Maiku was also looking for Yami once she found the Palace Gardens empty. She turned to go when she heard a rustle. She assumed it was the wind, but she wasn't feeling a breeze. She turned around to see a bush moving. Maiku stepped closer to investigate. Suddenly, the Samurai jumped out of it. He grinned evilly and Maiku screamed. The Samurai used the handle of his sword to knock Maiku unconscious.  
  
Yami heard Maiku's faint scream and ran towards the Palace Gardens. Once he got there, the Samurai was standing there with a sword in his hand and an unconscious Maiku. His blade readies to strike.  
  
Yami could only watch as the Samurai's blade pierced Maiku's limp body. Maiku woke up with a cry of pain. Satisfied, the Samurai gripped his sword's handle, and pulled it right out.  
  
Another cry of pain came from Maiku before she was tossed aside. The last thing she saw was Yami and the Samurai before she blacked out... 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter 11  
Till Death Does Thou Part  
  
Yami was enraged. He quickly sent the Samurai to the Shadow Realm, and rushed over to Maiku. He felt a weak pulse and let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Maiku's vision was blurred with pain. She tried to see who was beside her, but she already knew. "Yami..." She asked weakly. Yami nodded. Tears welled up in his eyes. He brushed them away, but more came. "I...Love...You...Pharaoh..." She said weakly. She took her last breath, and died.  
  
Yami was heartbroken. He never felt so sad in his life. He bowed his head in a few moments of silence, and started to sob once more. 'Ra, take care of her.' He told himself...  
  
That's the end of the story! Look for sequels. R&R please! 


End file.
